Fragile Wings SYOC
by Lazersword88
Summary: Mako Mizubichi, a newly proclaimed national hero for his heroic sacrifice is forced into the reaper's game in order to return to the girl he cared about most. Send in your own OC characters and prepare to experience a reapers game like no other! Original characters will be included. OC x OC, Neku x Shiki. Help keep this story alive! Reviews are greatly appritiated!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Lazersword88 here with a new story! I recently played TWEWY Solo Remix and it was probably my favorite iPAD game. I was inspired by one of my followers and generally cool guy The 13 Paged Notebook to stray for my usual stomping grounds in the zombie anime genre to tackle a different kind of Fanfic. If you want to give encouragement, feedback or just want to contact me make sure to favorite, follow, review and PM me. Depending on the number of views, reviews and character submissions I get for thus story, I will either keep updating or scrap the story all together Now without further ado, let's get started…

Mako Mizubichi awoke with a start, a dream of a time long past shaking him from his slumber. He hopped out of his bed in his family's apartment which was above the Mexican Dog on Spain Hill. He glanced over at the clock, which read 5:45 am, and pulled on a white beater and synthetic shorts before tip toeing out the apartment and down the stairs to the street. He then began to run at an intense pace

The city of Shibuya had yet to wake up and become super frantic. The streets were eerily devoid of other people, making it the perfect time for a run. Mako's messy black hair streamed behind him slightly as he ran, his grey eyes focused on what was ahead of him. Mako was a lot tanner then most who lived in Shibuya, being the only son of his Greek sailor mother and Japanese restaurant owner father. However, Mako had lost his mother due to a huge storm at sea 4 years prior.

Though only a 16 year old second year at Shibuya's public high school, Mako had already been proclaimed Japan's next distance running prodigy. In his last track season Mako had won nationals in the 2 mile and was expected to be a force to be reckoned with the next two seasons. Despite his second track season just ending, Mako knew that he had to keep his training up to improve even more.

As Mako rounded a corner he saw a familiar boy start to run beside him, keeping his pace. "Well, it looks like macho man is out for another early run" the blond haired boy said with a slightly annoying little giggle at the end.

"Well good morning to you too Joshua" Mako said, happy for the company.

The last few times Mako had been out on early runs, Joshua had shown up in the middle of them. Mako didn't really mind the company on his runs however. Though he didn't know much about this young man, he seemed friendly enough at least. After a few runs, Mako found out a bit more about Joshua and he may even consider him a friend.

The two ran through the streets in silence before Mako tried to start some small talk. "So while you always running with me?" Mako asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"A good friend of mine commented on how much I hated running, so I decided I would try to get in shape just to rub it in his face" Joshua said, with a smirk.

"Who's this friend of yours?" Mako commented as they neared CAT Street, the turnaround point of their run.

"His name is Neku Sakuraba" Joshua started, looking a bit uncomfortable in his green synthetic shirt. "He's in our class year at school".

"Yea, I think I know him" Mako said after some thinking. "He's become a lot more social recently. He's kind of a cool guy if you ask me".

"Am I a cool guy like him?" Joshua asked curiously.

"Sure you are!" Mako said, slapping his friend on the back. "I wish you say more about yourself, but you seem cool enough to me. As a matter a fact, maybe you should consider joining the track team. You're keeping up with me just fine".

"I'll… consider it" Josh said with a moment's pause. "However I have a lot of stuff I need to get done for my work".

"So when do you plan on uncovering your secrets mister secret agent?" Mako asked jokingly.

"Someday I'll tell you for sure" Josh muttered. "You'll know it when I'm about to tell you, trust me".

"Aren't you supposed to walk with Mai to school today?" Josh added.

"Oh shoot that's right!" Mako realized. "We should hurry back!"

Mako sprinted back to Spain Hill, Josh trailing close behind. Once they stopped, Josh noticed something. Mako was wearing a necklace with a single dice affixed to the end. "Why are you wearing a dice necklace?" Josh said, his eyes widening.

"It belong to my mom, who died at sea" Mako said, a sad look on his face from remembering her death. "Before she left on the fateful trip, she gave me this. She said it gives you good luck".

"Here I want you to have this" Josh said, handing Mako a pin that had a dice with different color faces drawn on it.

"What's this?" Mako inquired with confusion stricken across his face.

"Considered it a token of our friendship" Josh said. "It will come in useful to you sometime possibly. Just make sure to keep it on you".

"Alright I will" Mako replied. "Good luck with your work man! Mai and I are having lunch at the back table today. Can I count on you to be there?"

"I'll see what I can do" Josh said, looking at his phone.

"Alright later Josh!" Mako said before rushing inside.

Mako rushed into the apartment and quickly got showered. His father had already woken up and gone to man the store below. Mako and his father hadn't been very close since Mako's mom died. Mako dried off and dashed to his dresser. He pulled on a neon green golf polo, a matching hat, baggy grey cargo shorts with a belt, ankle socks and an old pair of his running shoes. He quickly looked at himself in the mirror. Mako stood at 6 ft. tall and had a very slender but lean muscled build from all of his running. His unruly black hair fit was press down out of his hat and his tan skin worked well with his shirt. Grabbing his backpack, he raced out to find his lover wait for him.

Mai Yamado was once a very popular girl at school, with her happy personality and good looks garnering the attention of many flirtatious boys, good friends and jealous onlookers. During a medical exam that happened a year ago that was looking into mysterious symptoms Mai was having, she found out that she had stomach cancer and was given 2 months to live. Suddenly the world was a harsh place for Mai as her friends left her once she started to lose her beautiful long black hair. Now bald, she is picked on by both guys and girls, even being physically bullied by them. This was crushing for Mai, as she wanted nothing more than to have caring friends that she could be there for her. She would just sit alone in the lunchroom while everyone would just stare at her. Even the teachers would just ignore Mai, deeming her not worth teaching.

However, Mako never changed his attitude around her. Mako, seeing his friend in pain, stepped in against the bullies and was always hanging out with Mai. Everyone started to isolate him too, but he didn't care. He helped Mai realize true beauty is in the heart was always there to help her believe in herself again. Eventually Mai and Mako admitted their feelings and became a couple the day before Mai was supposed to die. However, with newfound internal strength, Mai was able to beat her life expediency by 9 months up to now and is looking in the best health she's been in for a while.

Mai was standing outside Mako's door. She stood at 6"1', an inch taller than Mako, but was much more skinny then him. Mai wore blue jeans, a colorful tie dye shirt, bright pink sneakers and a black ski cap that covered her bald head. When she saw Mako come out the door, her paler checks flushed red from happiness as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mako jumped and nearly fell off the steps, but Mai held him in place. "Good morning Mai" Mako said smiling, taking the girls hand as they set off for school.

"Wait, I don't see your gym stuff on you" Mai commented. "Did you forget it?"

"Shoot I did" Mako said, panicked.

"You're always so forgetful" Mai said, a soft smile across her face. "Remember your swim suit and towel".

"Wait… did you say swim suit?" Mako asked, his face growing pale.

"Yea we have to swim a lap today in gym" Mai said. "You can't pass the class without doing it".

"Oh god, oh god no…" Mako said, shaking.

"Mako are you ok!?" Mai ask worriedly, her grip on his hand tightening.

"I freaking hate the water" Mako said, still trembling. "How am I going to swim a lap?"

"Your mom died there right?" Mai asked. "Don't worry, I'll be there to help you. I promise. Let's get going".

The duo went to get Mako's clothes and then walked to school. People stared and pointed at the two as they walked down the busy Shibuya streets. Mai looked down in shame but was reassured as Mako wrapped an arm around her, making her feel safe.

Mako and Mai attended their usual first few rotations of classes. Mako and Mai sat together up in the front of the class, holding hands when they could. Behind them sat a boy in a purple with orange hair, a muscle bound young man wearing a hat similar to Mai's, a slender girl in all the latest fashions and another girl with a long green sweater and rectangular glasses. During and in between the teachers lecturing the guys would whisper to the two girls and they would giggle. Mai envied their close nit group of friends, wishing all the friends she used to have would come back.

Finally in the period before lunch was the swim test. "Mako Mizubichi, please begin your swim test" the gym teacher crowed.

Mako stood hesitant on the pool deck, the teacher and other students watching on one end while Mai watched by herself on the other. "You can do this Mako!" Mai said.

"Shut up you worthless piece of shit!" one of the boys in the crowd said.

"Don't make me come over there and kick your ass" Mako shouted at the boy.

"Are you going to do it or not Mako?" the teacher said.

"All right, here goes…" Mako muttered.

After some hesitation, Mako jumped in. After struggling to keep afloat, he slowly started to make his way across the pool. However, Mako panicked halfway across the pool and slowly sunk down into the cold depths of the pools. Mia was the first one into the pool after him, however she lacked the strength to keep Mako above water. However two boys in the crowd, the same ones from the classroom earlier, dived after. The stronger blond haired one heaved Mako out of the water while the ginger pulled Mia up. Mako started coughing up the water for a while, but was otherwise fine. Mia turned to the two boys who had helped them. "Thank you so much… um what are your names?"

"I'm Beat yo" Beat said with a smile.

"And I'm Neku" the short of the two said with a subtle smile. "Your Mai right?"

"Yea, that's me!" Mai said cheerfully.

"Do you and your buddy want to sit with us at lunch?" Neku said.

"Sure, we'd love to!" Mai said before running over to Mako, the others not far behind. "Are you ok Mako?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Mako said, wrapping himself in a towel.

"You'll get it next time yo" Beat said, a grin sweeping across his face.

"Dude, he almost drown" Neku said. "It's not the time to be happy".

"We'll see you in the lunchroom Mako!" Mei said before running off to the girl's locker room.

Mako lingered in the shower, pondering his failure at the swimming test and fact that he put Mai in danger too. Mako was just about to head to the locker to catch up to his friends when he heard a crashing sound towards where the emergency exit was. He hid against the porcelain shower wall out of view from the door as he heard the safeties on guns clicking as they were disengaged. "All right, lets head straight to the cafeteria" one of the thugs said.

"Wait, I think I hear a shower running" another thug said. "Marty, go check to see if someone is there and meet back up with us at the cafeteria. We have a principal and his students to kill".

"You got it boss!" the thug named Marty said.

As the other thugs left and the final thug approached the source of the noise, Mako' heart raced. _Should I make a break for it? Is this really it for me?_ Mako thought. _No! I have to save Mei and the other students! I'm the only one who can stop this massacre!_

Mako clinched his fist as he crouched in the corner, waiting to strike. As the thug walked in, Mako sprung at him before he had the chance to turn around. They both plummeted to the ground with Mako on top as the thug's gun slid back towards the locker room. Mako pounded on the boy's face, who looked to be a student about Mako's age. As his face was pummeled, the boy slowly reached for a knife on his belt. However, realizing what he was reaching for, Mako grabbed the knife before he did a repeatedly thrust it into the man's chest, the water running to the drain now red. After about the tenth stab, Mako stood up from his foe. Quickly rinsing the blood off of himself, Mako got back into his clothes. Mako picked up the gun, considering the meaning of what he was about to partake in. Mako then walked up to his downed adversary and removed the bulletproof vest he had been wearing, placing it on himself. He took a moment to get acquainted with the weapon's mag release, iron sight and weight. He felt it in his hand. It made him feel like he had power, too much power. He counted that the Glock 17 he was carrying had two clips that weren't soaked by the shower water. Taking one last deep breath, Mako raced towards the cafeteria.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Neku and Beat just finished getting food and sat down near Mai, Shiki and Eri. However, Neku was shocked to see who was sitting next to them. "Why hello there Neku" a familiar voice cooed as Neku's eyes got large.

"Why are you here?" Neku said in surprise.

Suddenly, gunshots rang out near the cafeteria doors as everyone hit the deck and cowered on the ground. "Principal Takashiro, surrender yourself now or everyone here dies!" one of the thugs screams out.

"We do not negotiate with terror..." Takashiro started before being cut shot.

One the thugs fired upon him, shooting him in the head. "Anyone else feel like not cooperating?" another thug said waving his gun around at random students.

"Josh, do something" Neku whisper sharply under the table.

"If I do I'll blow my cover or get arrested myself" Josh whispered back.

"We don't have time to worry about things like that!" Neku said, accidentally getting a thug's attention.

Suddenly Mako barged into the room, pistol in hand. He fired shots at each of the thugs facing the door before taking on the ones who were slower to react. Mako's aim was surprisingly good considering he had never really shot a gun before. The final thug tried to use a human shield as Mako aimed. Mako decided to charge the man. The man shot and the bullet deflected off the vest Mako was wearing. Mako tackled the man and then shot him right in the head.

Mako stood up and smiled, walking over to the table Mai was sitting at. "Sorry I was late" he said with a nervous laugh.

However Mai's relieved smile was soon replaced by a look of despair. "Behind you!" she cried out in vain.

A loud resonating bang could be heard from across the cafeteria. Mako felt pain for an instant, then nothing. Reaching to the source of the pain, he saw blood when he looked at his hands. He then lost the strength to stand, collapsing to the floor as his vision started to grow dark and fuzzy.

"Mako!" Mei screamed as she dashed to her injured boyfriend.

"Mei… run… get out of here…" Mako said weakly.

"You're not going anywhere you ugly bitch" the man who shot Mako said, grabbing Mai from off of Mako.

"Don't touch her!" Mako screamed.

"Maybe you should have thought of this before you tried to play hero" the man said, taking off her hat and licking the top of her bald head, the gun still pointed towards her.

"You god damn freak, leave her be!" Mako howled, trying to get up.

"You didn't leave my friends be!" the thug howled.

"That because you were trying to kill everyone!" Mako roared back.

"I might as well get some fun out of this" the thug said, trying to kiss Mai, but she was resisting.

The thug smacked Mai really hard and she fell to the floor. "I'm sorry Mako…" she muttered as the thug stood behind her with a perverted look on his face.

Suddenly, Mako felt he had a burst of unknown strength. He jumped up and charged at the thug. The thug shot at him multiple times, but the shots didn't even phase Mako. Mako uppercut the thug sending him to the floor. As the thug drew a knife, the two wrestled for control of it for what seemed like an eternity. However Mako on willpower alone was able to plunge the knife deep into the last thug's chest multiple times until the life left the thug's eyes.

Mako stood up, and slowly tried to move towards Mai, holding out his in desperation to reach her. "Mai… I'm sorry" were the last words out of his mouth as he tumbled to the ground.

"Mako!" Mai yelled as she sprinted and slid to his side.

"Are you safe?" Mako asked weakly.

"I am, but what about you?" Mai asked, tears streaming down her face as he managed a weak smile.

"I just wanted you to know I always loved you" Mako said, pulling Mai in to hug her. "Stay strong for me, ok?"

"No, you're going to be right with me" Mai muttered, tears streaming down her face. "Please don't leave me…"

"I might not have much of a choice at this point" Mako said, coughing up blood as he saw a familiar blond haired boy walk to him.

As Joshua approached he held out a hand and Josh took it. "I want you to promise me something, Josh" Mako began. "I want you to take care of Mai for me…"

Despite Josh's solid composure, he couldn't help but let a few tears out as he looked at his dying friend. "I promise" the blond said, squeezing Mako's hand harder in heartbroken anger.

"Thank you… good bye Mai…" Mako said as his eyes slowly shut.

"Mako!" Mai said as she buried her head into Mako's chest and sobbed.

Josh let go off Mako's now limp hand and stood up, a fury of a kind that Neku or the others had never seen gracing his eyes. A man on a mission, Josh got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

As Josh got to the steps of the building, he began muttering to himself. "This is blood on my hands." Josh said. "This is all because I was pretending to be normal and not watching over the city. I'm going to change my approach, by eliminating all criminal in this city. Then I'll kill all their families. Then, a tragedy like this will never happen again…"

"Wait" Neku said as he put a hand on Josh's shoulder. "This is not the time for that".

"This is not the time for that?" Josh yelled. "Well five minutes ago I watched one of the nicest people I ever knew get shot down and his girlfriend in a state of mourning she will never recover from. If I had just watched the city more closely I…"

"We can still make this right!" Neku said. "Just let him play the reaper's game".

"The damage can't be undone that easily!" Josh yelled back at his former proxy. "Do you have any idea how devastating Mako's entry fee would be for Mai?"

"Wait, you don't mean…" Neku began.

"Yes, it's exactly what you think it is" Josh said.

"Fine… then I'll come back to the game as your new conductor" Neku said, a serious look in his eye.

Josh stood there for a moment, frozen in shock. "No… no please don't do that" Josh began. "I've already spared you from the game once. I don't want to see you or your friends in harm's way".

"From the looks of it, you need friends you can count on now more than ever" Neku said, giving Josh a smile.

"That's right phones!" Beat said as Beat and Shiki ran over to the two. "If Neku is gonna be the new conductor, I'll be a reaper again yo".

"You're our friend Josh" Shiki said. "I may have not liked you much before, but now that I understand you a bit more I know you a good person. We'll always be there to help out our friends".

"But what about school and the rest of your lives?" Josh asked.

"Reapers don't need to always be around silly" Neku said. "We can just be there when you need us".

Josh walked up to the group and hugged all three. "Thank you guys, it means a lot".

"Now get back into the cafeteria" Neku said. "You have a promise to keep".

Back in the cafeteria, the police had arrived and identified the bodies as well as talked to the witnesses. The TV in the corner blared, already naming Mako as a national hero. However, one girl sat scared and alone with tears still streaming down her face.

I blond boy stood over her and extended a hand to her. "I'm Josh" he began. "Sorry about what happened to Mako…"

At the mention of his name Mai broke down again. However Josh took of his white collared shirt and used it as a blanket for her. Josh sat down next to the girl, putting an arm around her and letting her cry.


	2. OC Application

Hello everyone, Lazersword88 here. In order to bring this story back from the brink, I am opening it up to OCs. I hope that this will help to garner some additional viewers for this story and have it not be lost in the endless piles of Neku x Josh fics. Please submit these character's to me via PM with the heading "Fragile Wings OC: Your character's name" or leave it as a review.

Name:

Faction: Players, Reapers, Game Master or Angel? (Note I can't accept many angels and only one game master)

Nicknames:

Age:

Birthday:

Nationality:

Ethnicity:

Reaper's game entry fee: Be specific

Family members: Status (alive, deceased, unknown, other?) and brief description of relationship with your character.

Personality: Be very descriptive, I have to know how to make them act. The more interesting the character seems, the higher chance I will use them. I understand that suffering builds character but don't make your character's life up to now awful. Either give them some happy and redeeming traits or some way to grow/evolve as a character.

Motivations/Goals:

History: Like with personality, be very descriptive. Also, come up with a creative yet believable story of past events that could have relevancy to the universe.

Appearance: Height, weight, body build, skin tone, eye color, hair color/length/style, female characteristics (if female, cup size ect…)

Sexuality: I'm cool with anything you get and I'll try to match up a few characters based on their personality and sexuality.

Likes:

Dislikes:

Skill point allocation: Please allocate the points between each of the categories with going over or under the total points limit. 0 is lowest, 10 is highest.

Total skill points: 100

Offensive Combat Skill Tree-

Strength:

Speed:

Agility:

Dexterity:

Awareness:

Coordination:

Concentration

Jump:

Defensive Combat Tree-

Toughness:

Block:

Dodge:

Parry:

Elusiveness:

Stamina:

Non-combat Tree-

Leadership:

Teamwork:

Luck:

Recovery:

Creativity:

Persuasion:

Pins: Maximum of six pins/psyches. Please give a brief description of what each does. You may take pins straight from the game or create your own as long as they aren't OP.

Clothes: Make it appropriate please, however some edgy clothes would be ok if they fit the character.

Fighting Styles: Be very descriptive here. Unless your OC is a noncombatant, you need to fill this out. Give me a detailed description of your characters fighting style with all psyches they wield.


End file.
